


Hide Your Face So I May Find You

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween Prompts 2018 [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Feminization, Oral Sex, Persephone and Hades elements, Phantom of the Opera references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Hux loves dancing, so when he receives an invitation to a masquerade, he jumps at the opportunity. Dressed as the Red Death, he looks for the perfect partner among the sea of masks. He is approached by a figure dressed as the mythical Kylo and the fate of the galaxy shifts.





	Hide Your Face So I May Find You

**Author's Note:**

> "Phantom of the Opera" references with Hux's costume, and a Persephone/Hades style myth; why not? Hope you guys enjoy!

General Hux would never admit it, but he loved dancing, so when a ball for First Order donors and officers was announced, he could barely contain his joy. What made it even better was that is was a masquerade. 

On the night of the ball, his hands trembled as he arranged his costume. Dark red pants and a matching historic officer’s jacket were a striking change from his usual black. Gold buttons and thread accented his attire and a black cape trailed behind him as Hux marched to his full length mirror. He placed a porcelain  _ bauta _ painted like a human skull, over his face, completing his Arkanis Red Death onsomble. 

“You look terrifying,” his twin brother, Techie, commented from the couch. 

Hux turned and took in Techie’s costume; a soft pink robe with billowing sleeves and a yellow silk belt embroidered with orange flowers. A gold  _ gatto _ with fine filigree was half hidden behind Techie’s hair, and did little to hide his identity. 

“That's the point,” Hux replied. 

Techie pouted, “Can't you just relax for one night?” 

“I am!” Hux exclaimed. 

Techie ducked his head and dropped the subject. 

“Come on,” Hux said, grabbing his officer’s gloves, “we’re going to be late.” 

When the Hux brothers arrived, the masquerade had already begun and a sea of color and anonymity swirled around the grand ballroom. Crystal hung from the ceiling and gold adorned the walls. Heavy red curtains covered the windows and laughter floated through the air. 

Hux glances around the room before noting that Techie was standing on tiptoe, searching for a familiar mask. 

“Meeting someone?” Hux inquired. 

Techie blushed under his mask. “N-no,” he lied. 

They stepped to the side of the room and Techie cautiously resumed his search. A grey and orange  _ pantalone  _ caught his eye and he beamed. The  _ pantalone _ smiled back and approached. He was taller than Techie and broad shouldered, dressed in a grey suit accented with orange and yellow he was the perfect complement to Techie. 

“Matt?” Techie whispered. 

“Hey Techie baby,” the man smiled in affirmation as he raised Techie’s hand to his lips. “May I have this dance?” 

Techie blushed and accepted, leaving Hux behind without a second thought. Hux didn't care though, he was just glad Techie had a agreed to come with him. His brother was highly reclusive, preferring the company of machines to people more often than not. Then, he’d met Matt, who worked as a radar technician. Hux didn't fully approve of Matt’s impulsive nature, but he’d proven to be a positive influence on Techie. 

Hux accepted a glass of champagne while keeping an eye on his brother as he and Matt began to waltz. Techie had always been a graceful dancer and Hux felt his heart soften as Techie began to smile as he lost himself in the dance. 

When the dance ended, a hush came over the ballroom and heads turned towards a new arrival. Hux tilted his head to see around the people ahead of him and managed to catch a glimpse of raven black hair, and a white and gold mask full face mask. A few minutes later the band began another waltz, pulling attention away from the newcomer. 

Hux took a long sip of his champagne and glanced around the room for a partner. There were several handsome young ladies clustered in small groups or sitting by themselves, longing for someone to ask them to dance. However, they were not exactly the type of partner Hux wanted. His eyes roamed over the men and while a few caught his attention, he didn’t dare approach any of them. 

“The Red Death?” a low voice mused from Hux’s right.

He turned and was met by a pair of soft brown eyes encased in a gold  _ columbiana _ , although, from a distance, Hux would have thought the person was wearing a full face mask. Their skin was painted pure white and red lipstick adorned their top lip, and a single line cut down the middle of their bottom lip. Lavender eyeshadow and silver eyeliner framed the brown eyes which drew Hux in. He dropped his gaze and examined the rest of their costume; a white capped sleeve dress with gold thread curled in a tight filigree pattern that loosened at the skirts, giving way to ruffled skirts arranged to resemble flowers. At the center of the flowers was a soft pink hue and a lavender shrug covered the arms of the stranger. Hux lifted his eyes and noted the raven hair he had spotted earlier. A delicate gold chain was interwoven amongst the dark locks, as were delicate lavender buds. 

Hux realized he was staring and coughed. “Yes,” he said. “That was the idea.” 

“I doubt too many people here recognize it,” the stranger smiled. 

Hux returned the stranger’s smile and took another sip of champagne. 

“Do you have any idea who I am?” the stranger inquired. “My costume, I mean.” 

Hux glanced at the stranger’s onsomble again and the flowers caught his attention. “Yes, I believe I do,” he mused. 

“Oh?” the stranger replied.

“Kylo,” Hux said confidently. “From the myth of the seasons. Death fell in love with Kylo and kidnapped her; taking her into his domain. She remained there for six months until her mother, the goddess of nature bargained for her release. However, Kylo had fallen deeply in love with Death by then, and demanded that she be allowed to return to him for half of the year. When Kylo returns to her lover, her mother mourns and nature dies.”

Kylo smiled, “Clever boy.” 

Hux blushed, and glanced around them room. “Would you like to dance?” he inquired after a moment.

“A dance with death?” Kylo mused, “I suppose it’s only fitting.” 

Hux offered Kylo his hand and he was surprised at how large and calloused it was. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” Kylo whispered, bowing his head. 

“On the contrary, you have intrigued me,” Hux replied. 

Kylo raised his head and he met Hux’s eyes. “I have?”

“Yes,” Hux confessed, leading Kylo onto the dance floor. “I have never seen an equal to your beauty.” 

“I bet you say that to all your dance partners” Kylo blushed.

Hux pressed his hand against the small of Kylo’s back, “I am death. Why would I lie?” 

“You really should watch what you say in that tone, Lord Death,” Kylo breathed. “You might give me the wrong idea.”

“I hope not,” Hux smiled. 

The music began and Hux took the lead. 

“You are very light on your feet, Lord Death,” Kylo mused. 

Hux beamed at his praise, “And you are the perfect partner.” He spun Kylo under his arm and watched as Kylo’s skirt flared out around his legs. 

“I’m out of practice,” Kylo argued and a few steps later, he stepped on Hux’s boot. “You see?”

“Keep your eyes on mine,” Hux said, pulling Kylo closer. 

Kylo obeyed, blushed, then dropped his gaze. 

“What’s wrong?” Hux inquired. 

“I can’t look at you. Not while you’re looking at me like that,” Kylo whispered. 

Hux frowned, “How am I looking at you?”

“As if I am beautiful. Like you can’t see my imperfections,” Kylo explained. 

Hux examined Kylo’s face; he had a pronounced nose, plush lips, expressive eyes, and from what Hux could make out of Kylo’s ears, they promised to be large. Individually, these features could have turned someone away, but when Hux saw them combined, they formed the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

“Has no one ever told you how lovely your eyes are?” Hux mused. “Or how beautiful your hair is?” 

Kylo kept his gaze down.

“Or how tantalizing your lips are?” Hux continued.

“My what?” Kylo blinked in surprise. 

Hux gave him a warm smile. “Your lips; I wonder what it would be like to kiss them.” 

“No, you don’t,” Kylo insisted.

The dance ended but Hux held tight to Kylo’s hand so he could not escape. 

“I am Death, my dear Kylo, I will not lie to you,” Hux vowed. 

Kylo met Hux’s gaze. “Did you mean that? About kissing me?” 

“Yes,” Hux insisted, pulling Kylo close as the next dance began.

Kylo’s lips parted, “Just kissing me?” 

Hux grinned and pulled Kylo close to whisper in the shell of his ear. “I want to ravish you. I want to see what you’re hiding under this dress. Especially if hands are any indication of size.” 

Kylo breath caught in his throat. “W-what if I’m not what you’re expecting?” 

“I doubt that,” Hux replied honestly, “but in the event you’re correct, you have my permission to rip off my mask and know my identity.” 

Kylo’s eyes widened, “Are...are you serious? I mean, you’re not just flirting with me, right?”

“I’m not; my offer is genuine,” Hux assured him. 

The dance ended and they paused. 

“Meet me upstairs in the Lavender Room in five minutes,” Kylo whispered in Hux’s ear before disappearing the crowd. 

Hux felt an electric rush of arousal and attempted to casually step to the side of the room. Once there, he oriented himself and spotted a grand staircase leading to the upper floors of the mansion. Kylo was already ascending them and Hux openly stared and marvelled at how gracefully he moved. 

“Perfect,” he breathed before moving towards the staircase. 

He had never been to their host’s residence before, so when Hux reached the second floor, he had no idea where he was supposed to go. On either side of him stretched a long hallway with multiple doors to choose from. 

A woman’s giggle caught his attention and Hux stepped to the side before a man in a fool’s costume and a woman dressed like a multicolored bird came barreling up the stairs. The man ushered the woman to a door before turning and opening the one behind him. There was a small holo-plaque on the door, which Hux quickly read as; Red Room before the door was closed. 

Looking up and down the hall, Hux realized that each door had a holo-plaque on it and he set off to find the one labelled Lavender Room. As he walked, Hux became aware of the sounds of lovemaking coming from behind the doors and tried his best not to listen in. 

The Lavender Room was situated at the end of the hall, across from the Rose Room, which Hux judged to be occupied. 

“Stars!” a male voice gasped. “M-Matt! Matt! Oh, stars!”

Hux blushed as he recognized his brother’s voice and quickly stepped into the Lavender Room.

Kylo was laying on a large bed, his lavender shawl thrown aside and his shoes (which Hux noted were also lavender) had been kicked off his feet. 

“You look like a bride,” Hux smirked, removing his cape. 

Kylo pouted, “If that is what you wish, Lord Death.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow. Roleplaying wasn’t something he’d ever attempted before, but given their costumes, he supposed it was appropriate. “No,” he mused, “I will not take you by force, my dear Kylo. If I am to touch you, it will be because you ask me to.” 

“Why would I ask you to?” Kylo exclaimed. 

Hux paused, uncertain how to continue. 

“Do you intend to seduce me?” Kylo supplied. 

Hux smirked, “I intend to ravish you.” He crawled onto the bed and was allowed to push Kylo’s legs wide. Hux removed his gloves and tossed them behind him before running his hands down Kylo’s milky thighs. Kylo gasped in surprise and Hux soothed him. “I won’t harm you, my sweet Kylo.” 

Kylo moaned and Hux placed a string of passionate kisses down Kylo’s thigh, culminating at Kylo’s cock. Red and leaking, it was just as big as Hux had expected and he kissed it reverently. Kylo bucked his hips and Hux placed a hand on one of them before running his tongue down Kylo’s shaft. 

“Ah...Lord Death,” Kylo pleaded. 

Hux took the head of Kylo’s cock in his mouth and teased it with his tongue, greedily licking up the precum leaking from it. 

“Please...fuck me,” Kylo begged. 

Hux took Kylo’s cock to the root, sliding his mouth along the thick shaft. Kylo moaned loudly and rolled his hips into Hux’s mouth. 

“Oh, stars...you feel amazing!” Kylo praised. “Oh...kriff...kriff!” 

Hux could feel how full Kylo was and doubled down on his cock. 

“I...I’m going to...I’m going to,” Kylo cried. 

_ “I know you are,” _ Hux thought with a smirk. 

“AH! HUX!” Kylo called as roped of warm cum filled Hux’s mouth. 

Hux almost choked; how the kriff did this stranger know his name? He quickly recovered and swallowed down Kylo’s cum. 

“Stars...you’re amazing,” Kylo breathed. 

Hux slowly pulled off and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket before meeting Kylo’s eyes. 

“Who’s Hux?” he inquired, his voice raspy. 

Kylo’s eyes widened. “Oh, kriff! I said ‘Hux’ didn’t I?”

Hux nodded.

“I’m so sorry,” Kylo continued. “He...he’s just someone I've met a few times. Handsome and a bit cold, but...well, you don't want to hear about him. I’m sorry I ruined everything.” 

“Now I’m curious as to what about this cold, handsome man made you think of him,” Hux replied with a smirk. 

Kylo hesitated. “I'm not someone people pay attention to. They notice me then dismiss me just as quickly. They know my name and my family name and they think that's enough to judge who I am. But not Hux; he challenges me and doesn't hold back because of who I am. I'm sure he hates me, but he's the most genuine person I know. And...I want to be a better person for him.” 

Hux crawled on top of Kylo and studied the man’s face, trying to recognize it under the mask and makeup. There  _ was _ something familiar about the features and after a moment, everything clicked into place in Hux's mind. The makeup, the outfit; how had he not seen it until now? 

“I ruined the night,” Kylo apologized. “You didn't come up here to listen to me talk about a man who hates me.” 

Hux hesitated and considered his options. “Do...do you love him?” he inquired. 

“Yes,” Kylo admitted, “but he only sees me as a child and he isn't wrong. I can be a brat, but I’m working to be better.” 

Hux was taken aback; Kylo had described his feelings exactly, but why did it hurt him to hear Kylo voice those sentiments? 

“Have you shown him that you’re trying to improve?” Hux suggested. 

“I haven't seen him in months,” Kylo mumbled. “I should just forget about him.” 

“If you do, he’ll never know what you’ve done to improve yourself,” Hux argued. 

Kylo frowned then nodded in agreement. “Thank you,” he said. 

Hux leaned forward. “You're welcome, Ben,” he whispered before kissing Kylo. 

Kylo squirmed and pulled back from Hux. “What did you call me?” he exclaimed, his eyes wide with panic. 

Hux removed his mask and cold dread washed over Ben Amidala.

“Hello, senator,” Hux smiled. 

“Did you know?” Ben demanded, sitting up. 

Hux raised an eyebrow, “That it was you? How could I possibly know that? Besides, you're the one who can't up to me.” 

“Get out,” Ben demanded. 

“I would like to stay, Ben,” Hux replied.

“And make me even more of a fool?” Ben accused. 

Hux dropped his gaze. “You were right about me. About how I saw you, but I had heard of what you've been doing over the past year. I must say I’m impressed with your work, senator. Even when your actions are detrimental to the First Order, I still respect what you're doing for your people and their interests.” 

“Thank you,” Ben whispered. 

Hux looked at him and cautiously pressed a kiss to Ben’s cheek. “Why did you risk coming here tonight? This isn't a New Republic ball.” 

Ben’s cheeks warmed, “I-I supposed I had hoped to see you.” 

“Here I am,” Hux smiled. 

Ben chuckled and nodded in agreement. 

“May I kiss you?” Hux inquired. 

“You don't have to,” Ben protested. 

Hux brought his lips a breath away from Ben’s. “I want to,” he insisted. 

Ben slammed their mouths together and wrapped his arms around Hux’s shoulders. Hux held onto Ben’s hips and pressed his body against the senator’s. 

“Lord Death,” Ben breathed, breaking their kiss, “I never want to leave you.” 

Hux smiled and kissed him. “Then stay with me, my love.” 

“My mother will be worried,” Ben sighed. 

“Then return to her,” Hux compromised, “but come home to me at the end of a a day with her.” 

Ben raised an eyebrow, “Do you mean that?” 

“Yes, Ben,” Hux swore. “Please, be mine.” 

“I will,” Ben promised. 

 

Neither the senators of the New Republic nor the officers of the First Order could ever account for how Senator Ben Amidala and General Armitage Hux got together. There had been protestations on Leia’s part in the beginning, but she gradually warmed up to the general when she saw that his devotion to her son was genuine. Together, Ben and Hux laid the foundation for a new era of peace. 

“Are you happy, my love?” Hux inquired one night as they looked up at the stars from Ben’s balcony. 

“I am,” Ben replied, wrapping his arms around Hux. 

Hux leaned into Ben’s embrace and received a lipstick encased kiss on the cheek. 

Ben had taken to wearing traditional Naboo makeup after the masquerade ball and while Hux loved the reminder, he didn’t appreciate when it rubbed off on his collar. 

“Ben,” he cautioned.

The senator responded by kissing his neck. 

“Love, you’re ruining my uniform,” Hux sighed. 

Ben chuckled, “I guess you’ll have to strip and send it to the launders.”  

“You could have just asked,” Hux mused, unbuttoning his collar. 

“That’s not fun,” Ben insisted. 

Hux chuckled and turned in Ben’s arms so they were face to face. “Take me to bed,” he whispered. 

“Yes, Lord Death,” Ben smiled.


End file.
